Reflejo
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si al mirarte en el espejo no ves a la persona que eres? ¿Qué pasaría si...no eres tu?
1. Capítulo 1:La excursión

**Capítulo 1: La excursión**

POV de Sonic

Todo el Team Sonic se preparaba para una excursión en el bosque porque Amy nos había dicho que sería una buena manera de relajarnos después de tanta "presión" por nuestras muchas aventuras y rescates.Y como en nuestra última batalla derrotamos a Eggman (como siempre) y destruimos su laboratorio en el desierto casi por completo nos tomaríamos un tiempo libre para refrescarnos y descansar un buen rato.

Escuche el fuerte grito de Amy gritándome que ya es hora, así que subí rápido a mi cuarto ya que yo estaba desayunando hot cakes *~* en la cocina y recogí mi maleta, baje de igual manera y corrí hacia el auto de una impaciente Amy.

Amy-¡Sonikku!-grito hiper feliz y me abrazo,no me dejaba respirar, pero no me podía zafar de su abrazo de oso panda mortal- uff...me estabas preocupando, te tardaste-.

Sonic-¡Sonic el erizo nunca se tarda!-grite indignado con el poco aire que me quedaba, ya empezaba a ponerme morado.

Amy-Bueno Sonikku, sube al auto-dijo soltándome y dejándome respirar volviendo a mi tono azul normal para luego señalarme el coche-es el rosa-.

Yo voltee y vi el coche de Amy, era un auto Ferrari con techo y las ventanas azul transparente. Dentro se encontraban unos incomodos Tails y Knuckles intentando esconderse debajo de algunas bolsas de compras, lo cual, no les funcionaba mucho. A Tails se le veían las puntas de las orejas y sus características dos colas y a Knuckles se le veía todo el coco.

Me subí nervioso de poder quedar en ridículo, después de entrar Amy cerro mi puerta y luego abrió la suya y entro, empezó metiendo las llaves en la cerradura del coche, giró las llaves y arranco el coche. Al empezar a avanzar el coche, me empece a meter al igual que Tails y Knuckles entre las bolsas, pero me sorprendí al sentir un gran agujero con oxígeno, así que me sumergí más y entre en el agujero, entonces vi a Knuckles y Tails conversando pero pararon al notar mi presencia.

Tails-Hola Sonic, ¿Dónde andabas?-me estrechó la mano.

Sonic-Ya sabes Tails, ahí, corriendo-

Knuckles-Y...¿Cuándo llegaremos?-

Tails alzó su muñeca donde tenía un reloj plateado.

Tails-Son las 2:00 p.m. y por lo regular para llegar a el bosque nos tardaríamos unas 2 horas y media, así que llegaremos como a las 4:30-.

Sonic-¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?-.

Knuckles-Platiquemos,¿Qué tal vas con Amy?,¿Alguna novedad?-

No pude evitar ruborizarme por su impertinencia y darle un montón de golpes en la cabeza lo cual causo que Tails se empezase a reír, me estaban hartando sus risitas, cuando se cansó de reír, Knuckles de sobarle y yo de tranquilizarme empezamos ha hablar de otro tema y así nos la pasamos todo el camino hasta que paró el coche y salimos Tails, Knuckles y yo de entré las bolsas al mismo tiempo.

Lo que vimos era el bosque de Mobius, era enorme y con tantos árboles altos que casi tapaban por completo el sol con caminos despejados perfectos para correr. Estábamos dentro del bosque llamado "Green Hill".

Sonic-¿Dónde estamos ubicados?-.

Amy-En el sur de Green Hill-.

Tails-Bueno, hay que organizarnos rápido que ya va a obscurecer, ¿bien?-.

Todos-Bien-.

Tails-Se aclaró la garganta-Knuckles, tu eres el encargado de la leña-.

Knuckles-¡Si!-grito feliz.

Tails-Amy, tu buscas la comida, tus guisos me encantan-.

Amy-Gracias-dijo halagada.

Tails-Sonic, tu revisas el perímetro para divisar si hay peligro-.

Sonic-Cool-dije guiñando el ojo y alzando el pulgar.

Tails-Y yo voy a ser el encargado de hacer el campamento, recuerden, este va ha ser el punto de reunión, así que...¡dividanse!-y todos nos fuimos por caminos distintos después de la señal menos Tails que se quedo hay para ordenar todo.


	2. Capítulo 2:¿Un extraño?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Un extraño?**

POV Amy

Estaba caminando por una zona montañosa con mucha arboleda, buscaba la comida para el campamento, yo quiero hacer algo especial para mi Sonikku, así que estoy buscando fruta para que en el campamento pueda hacer ensalada, lo único que he encontrado ha sido: manzana, plátano y uvas.

Ahora que lo pienso, si quiero hacer ensalada necesito hojas, así que voy a empezar a buscar algunas hojas frescas. Se mueven unos arbustos y me sobresalto, agarro un palo y de los arbustos sale una ardilla café, ¡es tan tierna! empiezo ah acercarme a ella y esta tan sólo retrocede, la ardilla tenía unos grandes, enserio, repito, GRANDES ojos azules, se veía tan tierno que me lo quería llevar al campamento, lo quiero y lo lograre, lo empiezo a perseguir como por 30 minutos, y cuando lo pierdo de vista, tan sólo me rindo, me hecho en el pasto cansada, tengo la respiración rápida y mucho sudor en la frente, entonces, de la nada, escucho una voz.

?- Rose, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Era una voz grave, la reconocí al instante, lo extraño fue que la voz no sonaba ni dura ni siniestra, más bien...cálida, volteo hacia todos lados pero no lo veo, hasta que volteo hacia arriba y ahí esta, sentado en la rama de un árbol.

Amy- La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Tu qué haces aquí, Shadow?-la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, eso me sorprendió ya que, por lo que he escuchado, el suele venir ha estos bosques a correr o a dormir incluso.

Shadow- Pues, si te soy sincero, realmente no lo se, Eggman me disparo con un rayo de no se qué cosa y aparecí aquí- dijo mientras dejaba que el viento lo empujara y lo hiciera caer en la rama acostándolo- por cierto, Rose, ¿Por qué llevas vestido?-.

Eso me sorprendió mucho más, siempre que nos encontrábamos yo llevaba vestido, por que yo siempre llevo vestido, es muy raro que alguien me pregunte eso, es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta eso.

Amy- Desde siempre- Shadow negó con la cabeza lentamente con los ojos cerrados aún acostado.

Shadow- Todos los días te veo y siempre llevas: Una camisa negra sin mangas y un short de mezclilla-.

Me sonroje al instante, ¿Cómo que el me veía todos los días?, de qué estaba hablando, espera, analice sus últimas palabras, ¿yo?, ¿Llevar una camisa negra sin mangas y un short de mezclilla?, ni en mis más profundos y horribles sueños, nunca me ha gustado la idea de usar algo así, es que, observen con atención, yo soy de vestidos, no de ropa de 2 piezas, no tenía ningún sentido que me dijera algo así.

Amy- Espera, ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas usando vestido?, yo jamás de los jamases he usado ropa de 2 piezas-.

Mire a Shadow, el ya no me estaba mirando, ahora tenía la mirada perdida, no miraba hacia ningún lado, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero cuando iba a hablar para tomar la palabra, el me interrumpió y hablo primero.

Shadow- Perdón, me tengo que ir- se paró y se fue de allí saltando de árbol a árbol dejando una estela de luz amarilla a su paso.

Guau, eso si había sido raro, camine de regreso el campamento, donde me encontré con unos muy preocupados Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, quienes al verme sonrieron aliviados al instante. No los culpo, si alguien se tardará el tiempo que yo me tarde preocuparía a cualquiera, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, eso es lo bueno.

Tails- Que bien que ya regresaste Amy, estábamos muy preocupados...-.

Knuckles- Por la comida-.

Saqué mi piko-piko hammer y lo golpe en el costado izquierdo de la cadera haciendo que chocara contra un árbol seco, lo guarde y mire a Sonic esperando a que dijera algo.

Sonic- ¿Por que te tardaste tanto?-.

Amy- Bueno...- lo pensé un momento y respondí- es que me perdí-.

Sonic- Esta...bien- dijo no muy convencido.

Tails- ¡¿Quien quiere azar bombones?!- dijo metiendo se en la discusión, yo agradecí mentalmente a Tails por ese gesto.

Amy- ¡Yo!-.

Esa noche nos la pasamos contando historias de terror y comiendo bombones hasta reventar, pero había algo que divagaba por mi mente y eso es: ¿Quien realmente era el?.


	3. Capítulo 3:Dobles

**Capitulo 3: Dobles**

POV Tails

Se notaba que Amy estaba ocultando algo, se le notaba con tan solo ver sus ojos. Cuando Sonic la habia empezado a interrogar me meti para evitar un posible drama.

Ya era de mañana, madrugue y me prepare para salir de la tienda. Me puse: Mis zapatos, mis guantes y mi reloj multiusos, salí de la tienda y me dispuse ha hacer el desayuno, con mis colas subí a la copa de un árbol y encontré un nido, agarre dos huevos del nido. Cuando me disponía a reducir la velocidad de mis colas para poder bajar algo me detuvo, sentí un mal presentimiento, voltee hacia todos lados pero no había nada... hasta qué.

Algo me derribo e impulso hacia el piso, yo pataleaba, ya sabía que eso era inútil, pero no había de otra. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, una gran y brillante idea, mire mi reloj multiusos el cual estaba fuera de mi alcance por que mi agresor me estaba agarrando las muñecas. Le di una patada en la espinilla y este soltó mi agarre un poco, jale mi brazo zafando de su agarre mi mano derecha y apunte a mi agresor, no lo podía creer, lo que estaba viendo no era nada más ni nada menos que... yo. Parecía una réplica solo que este Tails desprendía un espíritu salvaje. Le dispare y me soltó, empezó a convulsionar y a retorzese mientras caía. Pare de lanzarle el rayo y aterrizo en el piso, y empezó a correr.

Lo seguí por medio bosque y paro de correr cuando estuvo frente a un lago, lo mire mientras me escondía detrás de un árbol, y salto al agua. Espere por unos cinco minutos pero este no salía del agua. Me acerque y metí la mano en el lago pero algo me jalo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me metieron dentro, pensaba que me iba a ahogar pero, no me sentía mojado, me sentía extrañamente seco, empezó a abrir los ojos con un poco de esfuerzo pero veía borroso y lo último que vi antes de perder la consciencia fue una silueta acercándoseme.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

POV Knuckles

Muy pocas veces me preocupo de esta manera, estoy muy preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado a mi amigo Tails desde lo que pasó en la mañana.

Flashback

Me levantaba en la mañana como era costumbre y me vestí, salí de la tienda y me prepare para despertar a todos. Camine hasta llegar a la tienda de Sonic y abrí el cierre.

Knuckles- ¡Sonic, es hora de levantarse!-.

Sonic- Cinco minutitos más-.

Knuckles- Cinco minutitos más ni que ocho cuartos, levántate ahorita mismo-.

Sonic- No quiero ir-.

Knuckles- No me dejas de otra- agarre las sábanas y las arrastre con todo y Sonic, lo agarre de los pies y lo arrastre hasta la tienda de Amy- Amy, ¿Estas despierta?- ningún sonido suspire rendido- tengo un regalo-.

El cierre se abre de inmediato y Amy tenía una cara emocionada.

Amy- ¿Qué es?, ¿Que es?-.

Knuckles- Te lo dejo a tu disposición- le entregue a Sonic el cual estaba hiper dormido- cuidalo-.

Amy- Lo aré- por su boca salió una sonrisa malévola la cual me dio miedo- Chaito- jalo a Sonic y cerro la tienda, trague saliva.

Knuckles- Bueno, a buscar a Tails- camino y me pongo frente a su cabaña- Tails, ¿Me puedes abrir?- ningún sonido- ¿Tails?- nada.

Me empece a preocupar, abrí el cierre de golpe pero ahí no estaba, busque por todo el lugar pero no encontré nada que me guiara hacia el, no había ninguna nota, pero lo que sí note fue que faltaban sus zapatos, sus guantes y su reloj, entonces llegue a una conclusión: Tails se había ido, pero nunca regreso.

Fin Flashback

Y desde ese momento estoy así, dando vueltas sin control, le fui a contar a mis amigos y cuando entré a la tienda me encontré con un aterrorizado Sonic en la esquina de la tienda y a una loca Amy intentando ponerle un pantalón, esa escena fue completamente extraña. Desde qué les conté sobre la desaparición de Tails hemos estado investigando, pero no hemos hallado nada.


	4. Capítulo 4:Preguntas

**Capítulo 4: Preguntas**

 ** _Quiero darle las gracias a SeacSahary por comentar y seguirme. Y si SeacSahary, continuaré hasta terminar toda la historia ;) Bay! Y aquí les dejo mi fic._**

POV Tails

Estaba despertando, empezó a abrir los ojos y me encontré con un techo blanco, voltee hacia mis lados y vi que me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, la habitación sé encontraba casi vacía, sólo tenía: una ventana, una puerta y una cama eléctrica (de hospital). Por lo manos no me habían inyectado nada. Empezó a sentirme acalorado. La habitación no tenía clima y yo estaba sudando como puerco. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana, la abrí y deje que el aire golpeara mi cara, era algo tan refrescante. Abrí los ojos para analizar mi entorno y lo que vi me aterro. Si, estaba en un hospital pero la diferencia era donde. Me encontraba en una base militar. Divise un letrero a lo lejos que decía...

Tails- ¿GUN?, me suena conocido-.

Entonces, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. GUN, GUN era esa agencia militar que defendían la tierra. Era lo único que recordaba de ellos aparte de que habían luchado contra Shadow cuando fue lo del evento del cometa negro. Mucha gente había muerto ahí. Pero por lo menos Shadow no se había vuelto en contra de nosotros, ese erizo daba miedo. Lo extraño fue que después de ese evento no lo habíamos visto más, ni siquiera Rouge sabe donde esta, todo eso solo había ocurrido hace 2 meses. Agite mi cabeza, ya estaba profundizando mucho el tema. De repente se abrió la puerta y entro un soldado GUN el cual saludo (no con un saludo de "hola" ¡claro que no!, lo saludo con un saludo militar).

Soldado- Señor, el general le espera en la sala de experimentos-.

Tails- Espere, espere, espere, ¿experimentos?-.

Soldado- Sígueme- no me respondió lo cual no me gusto, no me gusto para nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caminábamos por un ancho pasillo el cual era de metal con luces en el techo y estaba decorado con fotografías de todos los generales que ha habido en GUN la cual era una lista larga. Doblamos a la derecha y desde ahí empezaba el camino con puertas, ninguna tenía letrero y desde mi punto de vista eran más de 50, no se cómo le habrán hecho para recordar algo así. El camino estaba lleno de soldados y cada uno portaba un arma lo cual me ponía de nervios, caminamos un poco más y quedamos frente a una puerta de metal reforzado con cámaras de seguridad, un escáner para el ojo, una cajita de detección de voz y un soldado armado con una metralleta (le apodare soldado 2).

El soldado se acerca a soldado 2 y saludo (ya saben de que saludo hablo), soldado 2 se hizo a un lado, el soldado se acercó al escáner de ojo, se levantó el casco un poco revelando unos ojos cafés y la máquina los escaneo, y por ultimo presiono un botón rojo (la cajita de detección de voz) y susurró unas palabras. Un foco que estaba arriba de la puerta se hizo verde y se empezó a abrir la puerta. Entramos, en una silla estaba el general leyendo unos informes, al escuchar la puerta abrirse levanto la vista y me miro con una gran sonrisa. Se paró y me estrechó la mano.

General- Miles Tails Prower, un gusto conocerlo- soltó el agarre.

Tails- Para mi también es un gusto- dije cortésmente, no es que en verdad fuera un gusto.

General- Apuesto a que se ha de preguntar que esta haciendo aquí-.

Tails- mmm, pues... sí-.

General- Y también se ha de preguntar que es lo que le ataco- los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente: el ataque, el doble, el desmayo, quería sin duda resolver mis dudas.

Tails- Si-.

General- Prower, le quiero mostrar algo, mire hacia allá- señalo con el dedo al balcón- quiero que vallas-.

Con lentitud me acerque al balcón y mire, lo que vi hizo que me quedara extrañado, un espejo cubierto con una sábana. Voltee hacia atrás y vi que el general se encontraba detrás mío.

General- Le quisiera mostrar algo, un proyecto con el cual GUN planea dar un gran salto al futuro- se acercó un radio a la boca- empiecen-.

En cuanto dio la orden entro a la habitación una pantera naranja amarrada por los brazos y con un collar azul en el cuello.

General- Quiero mostrarte el inicio de la revolución- en cuanto dijo esto la sábana del espejo se levanta y todo el lugar se vio envuelto en oscuridad.


	5. Capítulo 5:Dudas sin conclusiones

**Capítulo 5: Dudas sin conclusiones**

 _ **SeacSahary 1001 gracias por comentar, sentí muy a pecho tus palabras y me hiciste sentir emocionada (lagrimita), se nota que eres súper buena onda, me conmueves, gracias, ¡Muchas gracias! :'D**_

POV Sonic

Estoy preocupado, desde hace un día que Tails no vuelve al campamento y eso me desespera, ¡El al menos me avisaría ¿no?!. No estoy en nada contento que Tails allá desaparecido yo me he ofrecido en ir a por él pero Amy y Knuckles me lo niegan, dicen que puede ser una "trampa" o que tan solo fue a por algo al laboratorio. Yo me apego a la idea de que raptaron a Tails y que están haciendo cosas horribles con él, a mis amigos no les gusto la idea pero aun así se negaron a que yo valla solo, me metieron al auto y ahí estoy ahora, sentado observando la ventana mientras Amy maneja en el auto por el bosque y Knuckles duerme tan plácidamente mientras yo me muero por dentro por los nervios. Pasaron unos 10 minutos que yo sentí como horas antes de que Amy parara el auto en una zona del bosque a la luz de la luna.

Amy- Aquí hay que empezar a investigar, quiero enseñarles un lugar del cual no quiero que mencionen jamás, está claro- volteo su cara hacia nosotros y nos miro seriamente los 2 asentimos rápida mente ante su declaración.

¿Desde cuándo Amy hablaba de esa manera?, ¿Desde cuándo Amy me hablaba así?, bajamos del auto y la empezamos a seguir por el denso bosque, tanto Knuckes como yo no sabíamos que pasaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Tails

Tenía miedo, no sabía que pasaba, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me puse tenso, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Empezó a emerger la luz y me di cuenta que inconscientemente me había hecho bolita, el general GUN me miraba con una sonrisa divertida lo cual me causo más temor.

Me empecé a levantar cuidadosamente intentando no caerme a causa de mis ligeros temblores, al acabar de levantarme vi estupefacto lo que había pasado.

La pantera naranja (no pregunten por el color, lo puse naranja porque me resulto ser lo más normal del mundo XD) ahora tenía un tono de pelaje más oscuro, estaba de rodillas mirando al piso aun amarrado de los brazos, empezó a alzar el rostro y este tenía una mueca retorcida lo cual me puso más tenso que antes, empezó a levantarse y nos miro a nosotros, empecé a temblar horrible con gran miedo recorriendo cada parte de mi, la pantera… empezó a correr, empezó a correr hacia nosotros, espera, voltee hacia atrás y para mi más terrible sorpresa me di cuenta que el general ya no estaba a mi lado, se había alejado del balcón y había entrado al laboratorio cerrando una puerta que estaba en medio de estas, la entrada estaba cerrada.

El general me miraba con la misma sonrisa divertida, gire de nuevo mi cabeza y me sobresalte al darme cuenta que frente a mí se hallaba la pantera, intente retroceder pero mis piernas no me lo permitían, la pantera me miraba con unos ojos llenos de locura, se empezó a acercar a mi lentamente con pasos lentos, sin darme cuenta la pantera y yo estábamos frente a frente, yo lo miraba con cara de puro terror, que quería hacerme, y este me miraba ahora sin ninguna expresión, solo pude notar que empezó a sacar sus garras mientras yo empezaba a temblar peor que nunca en mi vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Knuckles

La tensión se empezaba a sentir en el aire, Amy me estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Ella nos dijo que no contáramos jamás nada de un lugar, ¿De cuál lugar?, ¿Por qué no podíamos contar nada de eso?, ¿Por qué no se las respuestas ante tales dudas?, ¿Por qué?. Ya estuvo de tantas preguntas inconclusas, estoy cansado de eso, creo que será mejor resolver mis dudas ya.

Camine con paso más apresurado acercándome a Amy quien se notaba segura hacia donde se dirigía, me dispuse a empezar a hablar.

Knuckles- Amy, yo…- no pude terminar de hablar ya que ella empezó a hablar

Amy- Ya llegamos- abrió unos arbustos y se pudo ver a lo lejos unas casas- acompañenme-

 _ **Uff, casi no lo término y lo envió, que suerte que tuve el suficiente tiempo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mi!**_


	6. Capítulo 6:Conocidos

**Capítulo 6: Conocidos**

POV Tails

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería seguir viendo a esa pantera, me daba escalofríos verle a la cara. Al no sentir nada lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y la pantera que estaba hace unos segundos frente a mi ahora estaba en el piso agarrando su cuello y respirando dificultosamente.

Me acerque a la pantera y lo intente tocar pero alguien agarro mi brazo bruscamente y me giro. Era el general el cual ya no me miraba burlonamente o sonreía divertido, más bien ahora era todo lo contrario. El, ahora me estaba mirando seriamente, ni una mueca más.

General- ¿Y qué te pareció?-.

Tails- ¿He?-.

General- ¿Qué te pareció?-.

Tails- Disculpé, pero... ¿De qué esta hablando?-.

General- ¿Qué te pareció el experimento?-.

Me quede mudo, ¿eso era de lo que estaba hablando?.

Tails- mmm-.

General- Empiezas mañana-.

Tails- ¿Pe-pero d-de q-que esta ha-hablando?- el general se río entre dientes.

General- Como dije: "El inicio de la revolución"- señalo a dos soldados que estaban en la habitación- por favor, no sean malos y escolten a Prower a su habitación-.

Después de esa orden los soldados me llevaron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Sonic

¡Un pueblo!, ¡Había un pueblo a medio bosque!, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, no tengo la menor idea porque ¡¿Quien hace un pueblo a medio bosque?!, pronto voy a poner a Amy en un interrogatorio con el tema "¿Cómo conoces ese pueblo?", eso era un tema del cual enserio debían platicar.

Por las calles se podían ver cabañas pequeñas y uno que otro negocio, era un lugar simple y bonito, se veía tranquilo y acogedor, lo cual me agrado. Vi a una que otra "persona" pasando por los caminos de tierra. Todas las personas con las que nos topábamos en el camino nos saludaban y les devolvíamos el gesto, era algo extraño encontrarse hoy en día con "gente" tan educada.

Llegamos a parar frente a una casa de madera un poco menos simple que las demás casas por su tamaño. Amy se nos adelanto y toco un par de veces.

Desde atrás de la puerta se escucho un grito de una persona de menor edad, yo diría unos 7 años la cual sonaba a voz de niño.

?- ¿Quien es?-.

Amy- Soy yo Marcus, déjame entrar- se escucho que el niño chillo de la emoción.

 **¿Se conocen?**

Marcus- Contraseña-.

Amy- ¿Cómo que contraseña?-.

Marcus- Dígame la contraseña o no le dejó entrar-.

¡WOW!, mala decisión, Amy se puso roja roja intentando aguantarse hacer algo muy inadecuado.

Amy- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...- Amy empezó a contar con los dedos para tranquilizarse lo cual no parecía servirle de mucho ya que aún tenía una expresión enojada en su rostro aún que por lo menos se le bajó el rojo de la cara.

Marcus- ¿No me lo vas a decir?- decía en modo de reproche mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta revelando la mitad de su rostro dejando ver unos ojos color verde aqua y unas orejas de gato moradas.

Amy- No- dijo segura con las manos en las caderas mirándole ojos esmeralda enfrentando a ojos verdes aqua en concurso de miradas por un minuto.

Marcus- Entonces tendrás que dormir fuera- cerró azotando la puerta.

Amy- Grrrrr- gruño Amy aún más molesta que antes, y sin poder contar de nuevo de una patada rabiosa tiro la puerta y entro.

Amy- Dime, dime, ¿Dónde estas?- Amy tenía cara de maniática lo cual me hizo alejar de la situación.

Amy- Marcus, Marcus, te encontrare- empezó ha caminar por toda la casa Amy como si fuera un león buscando a su presa- aja-.

Hizo a un lado un mueble azul en el que atrás se encontraba Marcus completamente asustado como si viera al mismo ogro, al alzar la vista y ver a Amy salió corriendo y Amy fue tras de el.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos de persecución para que Amy al fin lograra acorralar a Marcus en una esquina de una habitación color púrpura, cama de litera, un montón de pósters de naves espaciales y bandas de rock y juguetes tanto como para niños como para niñas.

Amy se acercaba lentamente a Marcus el cual empezaba a temblar horrorizado.

Amy- Marcus, Marcus, acércate, tengo una sorpresa hecha especialmente para ti- seguía dando los pasos cortos causándole más terror a Marcus el cual ya estaba muy aplastado en la esquina.

?- ¿Alguien me podría explicar que esta sucediendo aquí?- se me regaron las palomitas que estaba comiendo al piso (si se preguntan las saco de la cocina mientras ustedes estaban distraídos XD), era una voz femenina la que se escuchaba y provenía de la puerta de la habitación.

Una gata lavanda veía toda la escena con cara fastidiada, se acercó a Marcus y le empezó a jalar la oreja.

Marcus- Hay, hay, ¡suelta Roxana!-.

Roxana- ¿Que hemos dicho de meterte en problemas?, he, ¿De qué hemos hablado?-.

Marcus- Sí, si, si, ya entendí, ahora por favor suelta mi oreja que me estas arrancando el pelaje y duele- Roxana le soltó.

Roxana- Espero y no vuelva a suceder- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sonic- Oye Amy, ¿Y ellos dos quienes son?- dije señalando al par de gatos.

Amy ya se había tranquilizado y empezó a hablar.

Amy- Ha, ellos dos ellos son...- no pudo terminar por que alguien la interrumpió.

Marcus- ¡Los gemelos!- dijo haciendo manos de jazz pero a cambio recibió una mirada fulminante de Amy y un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Roxana.

Marcus- ¡Hay!-.

Roxana- ¡Qué te calles y no seas irrespetuoso!-.

Knuckles- ¿Gemelos?, no se parecen mucho- dijo asciendo referencia de que uno se comportaba más maduro que otro.

Roxana- Pues así la vida es de injusta-.

Marcus- Pienso lo mismo- recibo otro golpe en la cabeza- ¡Hey!-.

Roxana- lo lamento-.

Amy- Bueno, olvídenlo. A lo que vine es a pedirle un favor a sus papás, ¿Están en casa?- Roxana se encogió de hombros.

Roxana- Hace una semana que se fueron, creo que nos habían dicho que iban a una expedición al Triángulo de las Bermudas para, ya sabes, resolver el misterio de los barcos desaparecidos-.

Amy- ¿Y dónde se ubica eso?-.

Marcus- En el océano Atlántico entré las islas Bermudas, Puerto Rico y la ciudad Estadounidense de Miami-.

Sonic- Esperen, esperen, esperen, Knuckles y yo ya nos perdimos, esto ya parece película de Ciencia Ficción. ¿Triángulo de las Bermudas?, ¿Barcos desaparecidos?, holaaaaa, en serio, ¿De qué están hablando?-.

Amy me miro y suspiro rendida, se sentó en la cama de abajo de la litera y se acostó rendida.

Amy- Sonic, ¿Seguro qué quieres saber?, por qué sí estas seguro tu y Knuckles no podrán mencionar ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido- Knuckles asintió con la cabeza y yo solo respondí "si".

Amy- Bueno, entonces les contaré todo. Este lugar fue construido...-

 ** _¿Que les pareció el capítulo?, es el capítulo más largó de "Tu reflejo" que he hecho hasta hoy y eso que lo empezó hoy. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y la suficiente imaginación para crear a estos nuevos personajes gemelos, los típicos responsable he irresponsable que suele haber. Espero y dejen su review, ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. Capítulo 7:Exterminadores

**Capítulo 7: Exterminadores**

POV Sonic

Amy- Sonic, ¿Seguro qué quieres saber?, por qué sí estas seguro tu y Knuckles no podrán mencionar ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido- Knuckles asintió con la cabeza y yo solo respondí "si".

Amy- Bueno, entonces les contaré todo. Este lugar fue construido el año 1994, fundado por el padre de estos dos- señala a Roxana y Marcus- quien se llama Rafael y su esposa, de nombre Limmy. El principal motivo de haber fundado este pueblo fue para proteger a las personas de cosas para normales que suceden por este y el otro mundo, el otro mundo es el planeta tierra el cual a parte de ser reconocido por las personas y su tecnología, también es famoso por los casos para normales que suceden ahí, entre ellos "El Triángulo de las Bermudas"-.

Sonic- ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos con todo esto?-.

Roxana- Digamos que nuestros padres son unos exterminadores, se desaseen de los problemas de la humanidad. Simplemente, los desaparecen para ya nunca más ser vistos de nuevo-.

Marcus- Hasta se enfrentaron contra al mismo ¡Slenderman!-.

Knuckles- ¿Slenderman?-.

Roxana- Bueno, eso es un caso muy popular sobre un hombre sin rostro que te podría... ya sabes... "atrapar"- tembló un poco- una historia que me dio mucho miedo cuando nos la contaron papá y mamá, a veces son muy descuidados y nos la contaron justo antes de ir a dormir. Esa noche tuve pesadillas- bajo las orejas con el mismo levé temblor pero yo la abrase haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco.

Sonic- Iremos a por sus papás y veremos si nos pueden ayudar ha no se que cosa quiera Amy- dije sonriéndole a los niños (:3 ~Oww, quisiera que así me hiciera la gente)- ¡Adiós!- empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta.

Roxana- ¡Esperen!- nos detuvimos.

Marcus- Queremos ir con ustedes, no nos queremos quedar más tiempo aquí sentados sin hacer nada- puso ojitos- ¡Necesito acción!- se puso de rodillas- Por favor-.

Sonic- Esta bien- esbozó una sonrisa- vengan con nosotros- sus ojos se iluminaron.

Amy- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿estas loco?, no los podemos llevar a algo así, es muy peligroso-.

Knuckles- Y además, no son tus hijos, si les pasa algo será nuestra culpa-.

Amy- ¡Nuestra!, su culpa- los niños empezaron a poner cara triste, al verlo no pude evitar sentirme mal, así que lo pensé de nuevo, si me los llevaba los pondría en peligro pero sería divertido, pero si no los llevaba estarían a salvo y no me metería en problemas luego.

Sonic- Entonces será mi responsabilidad cuidarlos, si algo les sucede será mi culpa no de ustedes- (eres tan terco de verdad Sonic, recapacita -_- ~soy el pensador XD) dijo confiado.

Knuckles- Tu culpa, no nos metas a nosotros-.

Sonic- Entonces a la marcha niños- empece a irme con los niños.

Amy- Pero...-.

Knuckles- Déjalo, mejor hay que poner a prueba su sentido de la responsabilidad, es más difícil cuidar de otros que de sí mismo, vámonos que se nos adelantaron- se empezó a ir por la puerta.

Amy- Ok- dijo para sí misma dudosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Tails

Los soldados me escoltaron a la habitación de antes, sólo que esta vez la ventana tenía barrotes electrificados y cámaras de vigilancia de alta tecnología a los costados del cuarto. Los soldados me soltaron y se fueron de ahí no sin antes cerrar la puerta con una tarjeta/ llave que acribaba el sistema de seguridad de la puerta.

Algo sabía, y era que salir de aqui sería una tarea imposible.

 ** _Yu ju! Mi séptimo capítulo y en tan poco tiempo. ¡Soy una pro!. Acepto críticas, comentarios y alguna sugerencia. Al principio se me hacia difícil terminar historias pero ahora es más fácil que antes. He estado pensando en hacer una historia HTF de Flippy x Flaky pero también he estado pensando en hacer un Crossover HTF y 5 nights at freddy's. Ustedes díganme que creen sobre el tema y yo tomare en cuenta cada palabra de su parte. Bay bay._**


	8. Capítulo 8:Trabajo

**Capítulo 8: Trabajo**

POV Tails

Desperté en la mañana con sueño, tenía jaqueca y cada que intentaba levantarme caía al piso. Se sentía horrible estar así. Me tenía que sujetar de la cama y cuando tenía la oportunidad me apoyaba de la pared. ¿Qué había sucedido? A sí, ya me acorde. Estuve toda la noche despierto por culpa de las molestas cámaras de seguridad y el molesto sonido de metal chocando contra metal. Toda la noche estuve pelando la noche esperando a que dejara de sonar el ruido pero jamás cedió. Por lo visto sólo pude dormir un par de horas.

Me entraban mareos y me tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha sin poder evitarlo, mis piernas no respondían pero lograba quedarme un tiempo despierto gracias a los fuertes golpes que me daba en la cabeza al caerme de boca. Empece a escuchar pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi cada vez más fuertes, me senté en la cama para mantenerme recto hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro el general.

General- Prower, hoy empezarás a trabajar para GUN- se le asomó por las comisuras de los labios una pequeña sonrisa.

Tails- ¿Trabajar para GUN?, ¿Por eso estoy aquí?-.

General- Exacto, vas a trabajar para nosotros lo quieras o no. Tails, lo conocemos de pies a cabeza, sabemos todo sobre usted, no importa lo que haga, no podrá escapar de nosotros-

Me llevaron al mismo laboratorio de ayer y entre con el general, se me había quitado un poco el sueño con la caminata pero aún seguía un poco adormilado. Me senté en una silla que estaba dentro y el general me observo.

General- Oh, que torpe soy, se me ha olvidado presentarme. Mi nombre es Eduard Levine-.

Lo voltee a ver y me di cuenta que ahora estaba sentado frente a una computadora gigante tecleando algo.

Tails- ¿Qué hace?-.

Eduard- Quiero que me ayudé ha hacer algo- después de teclear un tanto de palabras empezó a salir de la computadora unos papeles, los metió en una carpeta y me los paso- quiero que haga esto, voy ha esperar avances para esta noche- salió del lugar.

Me fije en la carpeta que tenía en la mano leyendo las letras grandes color negro que se hallaban en la portada.

Tails- ¿"Projecto... revolución"?- lo pensé un momento- eso es justo lo que dijo cuando lo de la pantera- me hundo más en la silla- por fin averiguare de que se trata todo esto- empiezo a abrir la carpeta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Marcus

Por fin, por fin voy a poder salir de esta ciudad. No es que no me guste, es que es demasiaaaado aburrido. Yo quiero tener aventuras y divertirme a lo grande. Que suerte que ese erizo azul convenció a Amy y a ese ¿erizo?, no estoy seguro que sea pero me recuerda a algo.

Ahora mismo estamos en el coche de Amy. Estoy realmente avergonzado, ¿Yo?, ¿En un coche rosa?, es una ofensa para mi. Siempre mi color favorito a sido el azul, no el rosa. Bueno, ya ni modo. Los erizos están igual que yo intentando esconderse en la parte de atrás del coche suplicando que nadie los vea, un poco patético para ser mayores que yo pero no les culpo, quien quiere que los vea así.

Y mientras nosotros estamos matándonos en la parte de atrás Roxana y Amy andan tranquilas adelante platicando.

POV Roxana

Roxana- ¿Y para que buscan a nuestros padres?- pregunte curiosa.

Amy no me negó la pregunta y respondió.

Amy- Un amigo nuestro a desaparecido y esperamos encontrarlo con ayuda de sus padres-.

Roxana- ¿Que crees que le allá pasado?-.

Amy- No estoy segura, últimamente han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas- paró el coche- llegamos-.

Al bajar Marcus y yo nos sorprendimos al ver donde estábamos.

Roxana y Marcus- La tierra-.

 _ **Espero y les allá gustado, si algunos de ustedes tienen una duda de la historia yo se las resuelvo pero por ahora digo esto, "La tierra"'es porque se están refiriendo a nuestro planeta XD. He hecho 2 capítulos en un día, estoy orgullosa :) Les veo hasta la próxima actualización ;) Bay**_


	9. Capítulo 9:Archivos

**Capítulo 9: Archivos**

 ** _Gracias :'D, no importa (se seca lagrimita por lo de la felicitación) y respondiendo a tus dudas esto sería:_**

 ** _SeacSahary: 1- Lo que pasa es que las personas mayores de esa ciudad decidieron quedarse ahí para estar a salvo y para la otra pregunta 2- Es que hay como un portal tridimensional que divide el mundo de los humanos (ósea la tierra) y el mundo de los Zoomorfos ( Sonic y todos los de su especie de animales) (ustedes póngale nombre si quieren a su planeta que yo no le puedo poner uno que encajé bien con ellos D':)_**

 ** _Ahora a empezar con el capítulo (Pantalla de cine antiguo) 3...2...1...0_**

POV Tails

Tails- Por fin averiguare de que se trata todo esto- empiezo a abrir la carpeta.

Había un montón de papeles dentro. Fotografías, datos y planos de un espejo. Cada vez encajaban más las piezas.

Tails- "Un espejo que puede traer tu otro yo"-

Estaba leyendo la información que hace tan sólo un momento me había dado Eduard, esto me trajo una gran curiosidad. Como esas palabras que te atrapan y te estrujan hasta que sabes su significado.

Tails- No puedo evitar pensar que me metí en un lío- suspiro.

Todo por culpa de mi curiosidad me encuentro aquí. Si no hubiera despertado esa mañana temprano tal vez no estaría aquí y me estaría divirtiendo con mis amigos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que paso, paso. No importa lo que haga aún no he conseguido la tecnología de viaje en el tiempo lo cual ahorita mismo sería de mucha ayuda DX

Tails- Muy bien, sigamos- fijo mi vista de nuevo a esos papeles.

Tails- "Tu lado más oscuro sale y toma control de tu cuerpo. Tu tendrás control de tu mente pero tu cuerpo no responderá"-

¿Eso le paso a la pantera?, el fue expuesto al espejo y unos segundos después me ataco. ¿Tendrán más como el?, Zoomorfos inocentes utilizados como ratas de laboratorio en experimentos peligrosos. Mi piel palideció al pensar en ello. Eso no podía ser.

Sigo leyendo

Tails- "Los pensamientos negativos, eso es lo que es el lado oscuro"-

¿Quién habrá escrito esto?, ¿De dónde han de haber sacado esta información GUN?. No se me ocurre conocer una persona que pudiera haber escrito algo así. Lo único que quedaba en la carpeta eran los puros puros planos y fotografías.

Empece a ver los planos los cuales eran muy complejos de entender por todo el rayón que tenía encima, casi ni se notaba que era un espejo D:

Y luego observe las fotografías. La mayoría estaban borrosas (Que mal fotógrafo XD) pero las que se veían bien eran sorprendentes: Cuevas y minas de oro y diamantes, estalactitas de hielo finos como el cristal y en el fondo un espejo parecido al de un cuento de hadas, figuras de animales adornaban su alrededor, a simple vista notables.

Tails- ¿Qué es ese lugar?-

Lo que GUN buscaba me traía dudas, pero esto me dejo en shock. No se qué planea con todo esto GUN pero seguro que no es nada bueno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Marcus

Caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, jamas en mi corta vida habia visto humanos tan de cerca solo en los albunes de mis papas y estas eran de lejos por lo cual no eran muy visibles los rostros. Estos nos miraban con caras de extrañados o hasta incluso algunos nos saludaban con caras amables. Muchas cámaras apuntaban ha el erizo azul el cual sonreía y posaba, se veía hiper raro pero por lo visto a la gente le encantaba porque vitoreaban con distintas frases como: "¡Eres nuestro héroe Sonic!" o "¡Te adoramos Sonic!". ¿Lo conocían?, bueno, por lo menos ya se su nombré.

Alcance a Roxana para no quedarme atrás la cual tenía una cara confundida, no la culpaba, cualquiera estaría confundido si estuviera en esta situación.

Roxana- ¿No te parece extraño?-.

Marcus- ¿Hu?-.

Roxana- Que lo conozcan, ¿No te parece extraño que lo conozcan?-.

Marcus- Yo también he tenido esa misma pregunta hermanita-.

Un zape es lo que recibí, y respondí con un quejido de dolor.

Roxana- Yo nací 5 minutos antes, así que soy mayor que tu- camina más rápido adelantándose quedando cerca de los demás.

Marcus- Guau, que gran diferencia- declaro lo suficientemente bajó para que no me escuche y camino igual que ella con los demás- ¿A dónde realmente estamos yendo?-.

Sonic- Como ustedes han dicho, al Triángulo de las Bermudas- mis ojos brillaron.

Marcus- Eso es aquí- pregunte sin poder creerlo señalando el suelo ignorando los flashes que podrían cegarnos en cualquier momento.

Sonic asintió.

Marcus- ¿Entonces iremos a una misión de papá y mamá?

Roxana- Sí, pero te quiero a mi lado en cualquier momento, no valla a ser que te pierdas-

Bufó molesto ante tal afirmación.

Marcus- Sólo sigamos- dije antes de que pasáramos la ciudad para pasar a la frontera.

 ** _Y aquí empieza lo bueno, sólo esperen y verán -u- ji ji ji, estoy haciendo un nuevo fic pero este supongo que va a ser un One- shot HTF el cual va a ser un poco diferente a mis fics por la forma en que se va a narrar. Agradezco su colaboración ¿Tomatadas?, ¿Críticas?, ¿Opiniones?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Dudas? ¡Tu eliges! Hasta la próxima ;D_**


	10. Capítulo 10:¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Qué podría salir mal?**

 ** _No puede ser, no puede ser ¡Ya hemos llegado al capítulo 10!, gracias a la personas que leen mis capítulos pero principalmente a SeacSahary por siempre apoyarme y darme motivos para seguir :'D. Eres la mejor 0. Y continuando con lo debido aquí les dejo el capítulo (sonido de tambores)_**

POV Amy

Estábamos en camino a las Bermudas para buscar a los padres de Marcus y Roxana. Estoy un poco preocupada por el hecho de sucesos "paranormales", siempre queme lo intentan explicar no lo llego a creer del todo, solamente me deja confundida.

-"Hacia años que no había visto a los infantes, ahora que lo veo Roxana se hizo más enojona y Marcus más irresponsable"- pensaba contemplando a los niños une estaba a mi lado.

Río un poco.

Marcus- ¡Estoy cansado!- se quejó irritado Marcus asciendo una mueca mientras se frotaba con el puño cerrado el ojo derecho.

Roxana- Y tu crees que eres el único, hemos estado caminando unas 5 horas- Roxana recalco las últimas palabras.

Marcus- Cargenme- alzo las manos hacia nosotros ignorando las palabras de Roxana.

Roxana- Espero y te parta un rayo- gruño en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que la escucháramos todos.

Marcus- ¡Perdóname la vida hermanita chula!- se sonrojó un poco Roxana al escuchar que la llamaban "chula" y volteo a otro lado. Se notaba que Marcus tenia sueño o no llamaría así a su hermana.

Sonic cargo a Marcus el cual en tan sólo unos minutos quedo profundamente dormido roncando en voz baja. Ya no se parecía al chico problema que es, de esa manera se parecía más a un conejo tierno que a un gato chiflado.

Nadie formuló palabra alguna en el camino. Sonic se notaba un poco desesperado por hacer algo: Movía el pie frenéticamente cada vez que se adelantaba, trotaba en círculos con aún Marcus en brazos y hasta llegaba a usarlo como una pesa de ejercicio. Knuckles era todo lo contrario, este estaba tranquilo, callado y caminando a nuestro pasó, no se retrasaba ni se adelantaba.

Se empezaba a divisar a lo lejos una playa con mucha vegetación, todo lleno de arbustos y palmeras.

Todos sabían que significaba esto: "Ya llegamos".

Todos sonreímos ante esto (Menos Marcus que estaba profundamente dormido) y empezamos a acelerar un poco más el paso. Rafael y Limmy estaban cerca.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Nadie

Eduard entro a la sala y observo que Tails estaba distraído leyendo los papeles.

Sonrió de lado maliciosamente y empezó a caminar con pasos pesados que dejaban un eco grave que hizo que Tails abandonara las nubes al distraerse.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Eduard había entrado y que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora, se le veía que tenía una cara desconcertada por el río de dudas que tenía atrapadas en su cabeza. Como sí Eduard le hubiera leído la mente este se le acercó y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Eduard los tenía en un espectacular tono de iris naranja.

Eduard- Adivino, has de tener un millón de dudas en tu cabeza, ¿Cierto?- Tails asintió silenciosamente.

No tenía nervios, pero tampoco se fiaba de ese hombre.

Eduard- Te las responderé todas y cada una de ellas con el paso del tiempo, sólo quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor- Tails no entendía nada de lo que hablaba ese hombre, Eduard fijó su mirada en la carpeta con los archivos.

Eduard- ¿Ya lo leíste todo?-.

Tails- Si- dijo en un susurro audible.

Eduard- Bien, lo que quiero es algo que va a ser de mucha ayuda para este planeta- Tails lo miraba intentando descifrar que era ese algo.

Eduard- Un dispositivo para el control de el cuerpo y la mente de alguien ajeno-.

Tails puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Eso era lo que querían?, ¿Controlar mentes ajenas?. Pensaba Tails perturbado por la sola idea.

Eduard- ¿Qué dices?- en su voz se notaba un tono amenazante que hizo que a Tails se le pusieran los pelos de punta con el temor de lo que le pasaría si dijera que no. Lo pensó un momento y luego miro a Eduard con el rostro cabizbajo.

Tails- Acepto-.

Eduard solo pudo sonreír de manera triunfante. En su mente solo podía imaginarse el resultado que sería todo eso. Era algo de lo que Eduard siempre había soñado.

Tails no podía pensar igual. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por haber aceptado una oferta tan vil y cruel. Aunque también tenía fe en que alguien lo rescataría. Tal vez Sonic ya supiera donde esta, ¿No?. No tiene nada de malo soñar. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?.

 ** _Como la ven :). Este capítulo lo hice más rápido de lo que tenía planeado pero estoy feliz de haberlo podido terminar. Que suerte que se acercan las vacaciones!. Quien no se pone feliz por eso ;'D. Son libres de comentar **. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado -W-. Hasta pronto .3._**


	11. Capítulo 11:Llegar es sólo el inicio

**Capítulo 11: Llegar es sólo el inicio**

 ** _Quiero darle las gracias a SeacSahary y a MarieAlways por seguir mi historia. Me conmueven mucho ;'D (Snif). Me apure en publicar gracias a ustedes. Se los agradezco mis amigas! (Creo que estoy siendo un tanto cursi ==). Bueno, creo que mejor iniciamos la historia._**

 ** _Luz... Cámara y... Acción!_**

POV Nadie

Sonic- ¡Por fin!- corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello dejando debajo de una palmera a un ahora medio despierto pero adormilado Marcus.

Amy-¡Sonic, no dejes al niño en el piso!-.

Sonic se había lanzado al agua. Pero algo se le había olvidado, y es que el no sabe nadar.

Sonic- ¡Ayuda! psktopsk ¡Porfavor! ksksjxncu- se estaba empezando a ahogar.

Amy- ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?- se hablaba a sí misma mientras usaba su mano como abanicó.

Entonces fijó su vista en Knuckles quien estaba acostado relajado disfrutando de la sombra que le brindaba una palmera.

Amy- K-Knuckles, no seas vago y ayúdame con Sonic-.

Knuckles- La última vez que le ayudé quede completamente mojado, y no sólo eso si no que también cuando me encontraba salvándole la vida me anduvo pateando y golpeando dejándome moretones que se tardaron meses en quitar, MESES-.

Amy lo miro con rabia pero sabiendo que este no iba a hacer nada prefirió arreglárselas ella misma.

Amy- A la de una- se pone en posición de carreras- a la de dos- toma una bocanada de aire y se tapa la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar- y a la de ¡Tres!- sale corriendo frenéticamente hasta lanzarse de un chapuzón al agua.

Amy sujeto de las púas a Sonic mientras lo jalaba a la orilla causándole un gran dolor al oji-esmeralda haciendo que se olvidase que estaba en el agua y que se frotase la zona del dolor.

Al llegar a la orilla Amy lo dejo en el piso y le intentó dar respiración boca a boca. Pero Sonic se levantó inmediatamente y se alejó un poco usando las manos como escudó.

Sonic- G-gracias Amy pero no creo que lo necesite- decía nervioso y apenado.

Amy- Hmph esta bien, pero no te salvas la próxima- le sonrió pícaramente poniendo más nervioso a Sonic.

Sonic- O-Ok, c-creo que mejor investigamos-.

Roxana- ¿Que haré con estos?- decía en negación al ver la "escenita" que habían causado los mayores.

Marcus ya completamente despierto se levantó y dio un saltito feliz.

Marcus- Espero encontrar un poco de acción-.

Estaba sonriente mientras decía esas palabras pensando en lo que el futuro le aguardaba.

Knuckles- Muy bien. Mientras Amy salvaba a el patán de Sonic yo rente un barco para que podamos entrar al Triángulo-.

Señalo a un barco que andaba agarrada con soga a una estaca de madera la cual estaba clavada en la arena.

Roxana- Alguien por fin hizo algo beneficioso- decía alzando los brazos al cielo.

Amy, Sonic y Marcus- ¡Hey!- reprocharon como niños pequeños.

Knuckles- Tiene razón-.

Roxana- Ahora subamos que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso-.

Todos- Ok-.

Amy antes de todo corrió rápidamente a su coche y lo estacionó en un lugar en donde no pudiera ser visible.

Subieron uno por uno al barco y se empezaron a instalar dispersando se en el pequeño espacio que había. Amy se hizo cargo del timón del barco el cual era un poco viejo pero para ella fácil de controlar, Sonic empezó a investigar cada parte del barco Marcus le seguía intentando imitar cada movimiento del héroe sin mucho éxito, Knuckles se quedo dormido en una hamaca que estaba atada por donde las velas y Roxana se quedo mirando el atardecer el cual daría el inicio a una noche fría y silenciosa.

Pensaba nerviosa al tener un mal presentimiento que le causaba inquietud, sólo podía pensar en que todo saldría bien pero tenía la duda. Lo único que podía decir por ahora era "Espero y todo salga bien".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

POV Tails

Abrí los ojos.

Me encontraba en ese laboratorio. Que mal que no era simplemente un sueño cruel del cual puedes despertar y seguir viviendo tu vida como si nada.

Sólo podía asquearme al notar que me había quedado dormido y babeado los papeles en los que había escrito toda la noche.

 **Que asco.**

Me aleje un poco y agarre un pañuelo que estaba en la misma mesa limpiando un poco mi cara mientras pensaba en los hechos que habían sucedido últimamente.

Que ironía... ¿No?

Soy un héroe pero estoy haciendo cosas de villano al ayudarles en mejorar sus "creaciones" utilizando sus "ratas de laboratorio". Me es más repugnante lo que están haciendo que a la saliva que me estoy limpiando.

¿Cuando vendrán? No lo se, ¿Estarán contentos? Tampoco lo se, ¿Tengo fe? Si la tengo.

La tengo porque se que esa es la única forma de no rendirme. Creo en mis amigos y se que ellos vendrán.

Tengo fe en ellos.

 ** _Espero y les allá gustado .3. .Creo que en la última parte me puse un poco sería y emotiva :/. Ni idea, mis ideas solo fluyen y salen -O-. ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Preguntas? Acepto de todo :D Supongo yo -.-. Pero bueno ¡Hasta la próxima mis compadres!_**


	12. Capítulo 12:Una nueva visita

**Capítulo 12: Una nueva visita**

 ** _Lamentó haber tardado tanto en actualizar estos capítulos. ¡Pero regrese!. Eso si, voy a seguir con mis historias HTF :3. Estoy contenta por haber acabado el capítulo. Los dejo ya. ¡Hasta pronto! :D_**

POV Knuckles

Desperté en la hamaca en la cual había dormido toda la noche. Ese fue el sueño más acogedor que había tenido en meses. Me sentó exhausto en buen sentido, en sentido de que quería más de ese delicioso sueño que había tenido. Tan cómodo había sido que quería volver a repetirlo.

Me quede acostado un buen rato mirando de reojo las olas del mar. Era muy lindo el paisaje. Esto me recordaba los momentos en que dormía junto a la Esmeralda Maestra.

No puede ser.

Me di un facepalmed. La razón era... ¡Que deje de nuevo a la Esmeralda Maestra sin protección alguna!. Sin mi ahí se podrían robar con facilidad la Esmeralda Maestra. Rouge y Eggman, como pude haberlos olvidado. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada ya que estoy a km de la costa.

Tengo que ver el lado positivo, nada de molestias por un largo rato. La Esmeralda Maestra estará bien sin mi... supongo. Cerré los ojos lentamente intentando olvidar el tema para al fin relajarme.

?- Hola Rojito-.

Esa voz. Abrí los ojos rápidamente encontrándome con una murciélago blanca sentada con los pies cruzados en la proa del barco. Me quede con la boca abierta al verla aquí. Era Rouge, la persona más molesta que e conocido.

Rouge- ¿Qué pasa Rojito?, ¿Sorprendido?- lo decía sin esperar respuesta de mi parte.

Siempre me tenía que molestar en el peor momento y en el peor lugar. Aunque aún seguía sorprendido de que se hubiera infiltrado en el barco. Pero se que no debería estarlo ya que como todo mundo sabe ella es una espía profesional.

Me levanté y me puse en posición de combate.

Knuckles- ¿Qué haces aquí Rouge?-.

Rouge- No, no, no- negó con la cabeza con cada palabra dicha- La verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿Tu qué haces aquí? No deberías estar protegiendo la Esmeralda Maestra-.

No me sorprendió que ya lo supiera. Si yo estaba aquí, ¿Quien la protegía?. Deje mi posición de combate y me senté en la hamaca.

Knuckles- De todas maneras, ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No deberías estar robándote la Esmeralda Maestra en este preciso momento?-.

Rouge- Realmente, fui allá pero tu no estabas ahí, me es aburrido esperar así que vine a buscarte- miraba sus uñas con indiferencia a lo que ella misma decía.

Me sonroje al escuchar sus palabras. El medio de entretenimiento de la vampiresa era molestarlo, no era novedad pero jamás lo había escuchado salir de sus propios labios.

Knuckles- ¿Porque no te vas de una vez por todas?. De todas maneras, ¿Para qué te quedarías?, aquí no hay joyas que puedas robar-

Rouge- Huelo a aventura. Y adivina que, aventura significa tesoros y los tesoros se esconden en lo profundo de las aventuras. Para mi eso solo significa riquezas brillantes- dijo con brillo en los ojos de pura emoción.

Knuckles- Entonces conmigo no hables de eso, debes de platicarlo con Sonic, yo no te voy a meter en algo como esto- me rehusé a ayudarle y simplemente me acosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos.

Rouge- Eres un aburrido-

Y se fue de ahí dejándome satisfecho de haberla podido haber alejado.

POV Tails

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de esa base. Me era un poco agotador dar tan arduas caminatas pero valía la pena, quería conocer mejor el edificio para así tener un mapa mental de todo el lugar. Era razonable querer saber hacia donde ir en caso de "emergencias" por así decirlo.

No quería toparme con nada más que los pasillos y paredes. Nada de GUN queriendo manipularme para sus planes. Eso "si" era vida.

Gire a la derecha para toparme con más puertas. Todo un laberinto. ¿Cómo estos humanos aprenden a pasar por tantas direcciones sin perderse?. Esto era como intentar aprenderse el diccionario completo con todas las palabras y significados. Eso tan sólo te complicaba la vida. Ya me estaba mareando por tanta vuelta pero al menos ya no me sentía tan perdida como antes, con un poco de esfuerzo logre memorizar los pasillos de mi cuarto al punto donde estaba. Yo no me iba a perder con tanta facilidad.

Revise mi reloj que estaba un poco dañado y al revisarlo descubrí que la mayoría de sus funciones ya no funcionaban. Suspire. Yo no soy un tipo al que le gusté mucho la violencia, pero si es necesario le entro. Se me había quitado todo rastro de miedo o nervios de estar en este lugar, de hecho ya me había acostumbrado. Eran interesantes algunos pasillos en los que podrías encontrar: Salas de entrenamiento, laboratorios de pruebas, ¿un gimnasio?. Eso no me lo esperaba en un lugar como este. No me atreví a entrar, lo que pasaba es que al ser agentes de GUN dentro de las instalaciones no se les permite quitarse el traje. Por lo que dicen es una restricción necesaria para lo que llaman "Identidad secreta". El lugar apestaba a sudor por un motivo. No había acondicionador, por lo que me dijeron el acondicionador no se usa en lugares como eso, esa zona contaba como de "entrenamiento".

Al cambiar mi reloj a hora descubrí algo que enserio no podía creer, eran las 3:42 a.m y yo no había dormido nada. Regrese corriendo por los pasillos hará encontrarme con la puerta de mi habitación, abrirla y lanzarme en la cama. Por lo visto hoy había sido su día. No hubo nada de espejos, contrapartes ni inocentes civiles siendo utilizados para experimentos. El día de hoy había sido simplemente para descansar y nada más. Por fin, podía tener un sueño tranquilo.

Y cerró los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.


	13. Capítulo 13:¿Tormentas?

**Capítulo 13: ¿Tormentas?**

POV Knuckles

Después de alejar a la vampiresa molesta de mi lado Sonic nos informo que nos viéramos en la proa (parte delantera del barco) porque iba a dar un anuncio. No me moví de la hamaca por lo que restó de tiempo ya que yo mismo estaba frente a la proa.

Cuando ya todos estábamos reunidos Sonic empezó a hablar.

Sonic- Les quisiera informar algo- tenía una sonrisa nerviosa- Tenemos un nuevo integrante- alza las manos al aire agitándolas nerviosamente.

Todos- ¿He?-.

Ya presentía de quién se trataba.

Knuckles- Espero y no sea...- fui interrumpido por una voz de la persona que menos quería estuviese ahí.

?- Si, soy yo cariñito-.

Hizo aparición la chica que pensaba y se había ido de regreso a su hogar, se la había comido un tiburón o algo por el estilo.

Knuckles- ¿No te habías ido?- una sonrisa juguetona se hacía presente jalando las comisuras de sus labios.

Esa vampiresa siempre me sacaba de mis casillas.

Rouge- ¿Por qué me iría? Más bien, hice lo que me dijiste- la mire confundido- hable con Sonic-.

Entonces lo recordé. Le había dicho que hablase con Sonic, que distraído había sido. Ahora como consecuencia tendría que derrochar parte de mi tiempo con esa vampiresa.

Knuckles- Cállate- suspire rendido.

Amy- Muy bien, ahora que ya hicimos presentaciones quisiera preguntarles algo, ¡¿Cuándo llegamos?! Hemos estado navegando por lo visto sin rumbo fijo durante como por 8 horas. Estoy harta-

De repente un rayo cayo al mar y el barco empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Todos caímos al suelo de madera golpeándonos las rodillas. Me empece a levantar intentando mantenerme de pie. Paro de el barco de moverse y todos se levantaron. A Marcus le entraron náuseas y gateo rápido a la borda empezando a vomitar el desayuno.

Roxana- ¡Que asco!- dijo asqueada mirando sin poder evitarlo la desagradable escena.

Cuando Marcus se calmó. Aún mareado. Se limpió la boca con su mano.

Amy- Marcus, déjate de cochinadas e intenta hacer algo productivo- Amy parecía un poco molesta.

Marcus- Huy!, lo siento por vomitar- dijo sarcástico. Parecía un juego de niños.

Amy se levantó enojada. Pero paró su marcha porque tan rápido como estuvo se empezaron a sentir las olas del mar golpeando el barco. Todos se miraron preocupados. Ya sabían lo que venía. Parecía que iba a ver una tormenta. Sonic con rostro serio y un poco nervioso se dirigió a Amy y Marcus.

Sonic- Podrían mejor ustedes dos dejar de jugar y comportarse con madurez por una vez en sus vidas-

Le miramos con los ojos en blanco. ¿Desde cuándo el ponía las órdenes?.

Knuckles- Y tu me podrías decir, ¿Cuándo te has comportado con madurez?-

Una gota cayo por su rostro. Bum, tiro en el blanco. Sonreí feliz ante su expresión.

Sonic- Aaaaaaaaah, volviendo al tema. ¿Qué haremos para evitar una catástrofe?. Saben que no soporto todo lo que tenga que ver con agua- tembló al decir la palabra 'agua' . Parecía la persona más temerosa del mundo asustado por un fantasma.

Roxana- Mmm... nop, no se me ocurre nada-

Estuvimos un tiempo nerviosos pensando en que podríamos hacer para que la tormenta no arrasase con el barco. La única que podía volar era Rouge y ya estábamos muy muy MUY lejos de la orilla para regresar.

De repente vi algo. Se podía divisar a lo lejos una zona de pura neblina. Oh no... ya habíamos llegado.

 **Waaaaaa... muy cortó lo se. Pero bueno, algo es algo ¿no?. Ñe, Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias. No se, ustedes decidan. Nos vemos luego :D**


	14. Capítulo 14:Capturados

_En el capítulo anterior:_

De repente vi algo. Se podía divisar a lo lejos una zona de pura neblina. Oh no... ya habíamos llegado.

 **Capítulo 14: Capturados.**

POV Nadie

Cuando todos fijaron su atención en la neblina solo se podían ver caras de asombro. Era más extenso de lo que se hubieran podido imaginar. Sí mirabas a los lados no lograbas encontrar el final de esa extensa neblina. Era simplemente sorprendente.

Marcus y Roxana eran los más sorprendidos. Evidente. Si tus padres nunca te llevarán a sus "trabajos" como te pondrías al por fin averiguar que tan grande puede llegar a ser.

Se asustaron un poco cuando el barco empezó a adentrarse en la extensa capa de nubes. Era muy misterioso para confiar que eso traería cosas buenas. No parecía nada de eso.

Marcus- ¡Tengo miedo!- chillo lanzando un salto terminando colgando del cuello de Sonic haciendo que este se tambalease cayendo al piso con Marcus encima- Lamento esa-.

Sonic- N-No importa... ay... s-sólo podrías quitar tus manos de mi cuello-

Marcus quitó sus manos rápidamente. Sonic se había quedado morado. Si que le había quitado el aire. Los demás solo podían ver la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, pero olvidaron el asunto rápidamente al notar como sus visiones se volvían borrosas. En un momento ya todos habían caído roncando en el piso de madera mientras se empezaban a escuchar rayos significado del inicio de una tormenta.

POV Tails

Ya había despertado hace mucho. Yo estaba paseando por los pasillos relajado cuando escuche unas voces. Pasos resonaban por el metal de los pisos

?- General, este intruso entro en zona restringida, señor. Hemos dejado a sus compañeros en una zona alejada encerrados- me incline en la pared para no ser visto. Ahora ya sabía quienes estaban hablando. Lo único que quería saber ahora era de quien. Toda esa escena estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo.

Eduard- Soldado, no perdamos tiempo y llévenlo al calabozo al igual que a sus compañeros- Eduard estaba dando las órdenes. Las cuales yo sabía que obviamente el soldado iba a acatar.

Soldado- Enseguida señor-

?- Saldremos de aquí, ya lo verás-

Esa voz.

Me di cuenta de quien se trataba... Sonic. Llegue a la conclusión de que había sido capturado por GUN cuando me buscaban. ¿Saldremos?. ¡Entonces por "compañeros" se refería a los demás!.

Eduard- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?- escuchaba que hablaba en forma de burla

Sonic- Porque nosotros somos los buenos. Y los buenos siempre salen ganando- intentó rematar pero un corto e incómodo silencio invadió el lugar. Luego una carcajada se escucho hacer eco por todo el pasillo

Eduard- No siempre es así erizo, no siempre es así- se escucharon sus pasos acercarse así que rápido me escondí fuera de vista entrando a una habitación.

Cuando ya no escuche nada fuera salí a escondidas y corrí a mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré con cuidado de no dar movimientos sospechosos frente a las cámaras. Me senté en mi cama.

Ellos estaban aquí. ¿Encerrados?. Eso solo significan problemas. Ese espejo podría ocasionarles cosas que no quiero que les sucedan a mis amigos. Si sucede un accidente me culpare. Debo de rescatarlos.

 **Y aquí les tengo la continuación. Actualice muy rápido y por eso estoy orgullosa :3. Na, realmente por lo que más estoy feliz es que siento cerca el final. Me emociona el pensar que completare este fic. Bueno... ¿Comentarios?, ¿Preguntas?, ¿Sugerencias? Qué más da, ustedes tómeselo con calma. Yo me siento a escribir :/. Olvídenlo. ¡Nos vemos en unos días! (¿O horas?) Ñe, para cuando lo acabé. Sayonara ;)**


	15. Capítulo 15:Encerrados

**Capítulo 15: Encerrados.**

POV Nadie

Corrían por los pasillos. Balas resonaban por las paredes y todos estaban asustados. Se sentían acorralados. Que no tenía escapatoria.

De repente una de esas balas fue a parar a la pierna de uno de ellos haciendo que cayera al piso gimiendo de dolor e intentando tapar la hemorragia con sus manos.

...- ¡Roxana!- grito preocupada Amy regresando a donde la pequeña y cargarla mientras ella gemía. Le dolía como 1000 soles ardientes. Roxana se tapó la boca rápidamente intentando callar un grito al sentir una presencia cerca. Una sombra. Amy salió corriendo con sus compañeros tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Rezaba interiormente por que todo eso nunca hubiese pasado.

Pero como ya se sabe. Lo que sucedió sucedió.

~Unas horas atrás~

Los habían capturado. Estaban ahora encerrados en una jaula como animales. Era como una cárcel muy bien cuidada que se hallaba sobre agua hirviendo. Bien sabían que no sería bonita experiencia lanzarse a esa "alberca". A menos que te gustara estar despellejado dejando visibles los huesos. No, no era algo que quisieran experimentar.

Y para no variar todos tenían grilletes en sus manos y pies.

Como sí el agua no hubiera sido suficiente.

Knuckles- ¿Y ahora que?- hablo pensativo- ¿Y ahora cómo saldremos de aquí?- esas palabras iban dirigidas a Sonic que parecía y se hallaba en otro mundo.

Rouge chasqueo los dedos frente al rostro del erizo. Este pareció reaccionar moviendo la cabeza rápidamente de izquierda a derecha.

Rouge- Oye azulito, ¿En qué mundo vives?. Intentamos idear un plan para escapar y tu andas volando con las moscas- hablo un tanto sarcástica e irritada.

Sonic le fulmino con la mirada.

Sonic- ¡Hey!, no seas tan dura conmigo- su mirada se volvió pensativa- Solo que. Sentí algo extraño cuando me llevaron con ese humano. Como sí hubiera algo ahí que me atrajera-.

Un suspiro recibió por respuesta.

Roxana- Por favor Sonic. Aún sigues con la esperanza de hallar a tu amigo y a nuestros padres. Las probabilidades de hallarlos son casi nulas. Mejor y nos rendimos para ver y si nos dejan en paz- Roxana se notaba que ya se había rendido. Ya no creía en la posibilidad de salir de ahí y menos de hallar a sus padres. Ya había empezado a creer lo peor.

Marcus lanzo un sollozo.

Marcus- Debe de haber una manera. Nuestro padres son fuertes. Ellos se han de hallar buscándonos. No nos dejarán solos. No lo harán- se hizo bolita en una esquina intentando consolarse a sí mismo en susurros con palabras positivas y ánimos. Esa escena tan sólo causaba le rompió el corazón a todo el grupo.

Amy- No... ¡No vamos a caer tan fácilmente!-.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver como ella se levantaba y miraba a todos con cara sería.

Amy- Debemos de hallar una manera de salir de aquí- susurro para que los únicos que la escucharán fueran ellos- Muy bien. Creo que tengo un plan pero quiero que allá completa discreción- rodeo a todos con los brazos y empezó a susurrarles su plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con Tails

El se hallaba en los ductos de ventilación.

Gracias a su tamaño cupo perfectamente logrando entrar sin que le logrará detectar alguna alarma. Intentaba hallar a sus amigos y para hacerlo sin levantar sospechas había aprovechado parte de su tiempo libre para hacer un señuelo de el mismo. Modifico su casi ya destruido reloj para hacer un proyector de hologramas. Con mucha suerte logro no ser descubierto por ninguno de los agentes ya que ellos aún creían que había estado trabajando en lo que le indicaron.

-Ja, que ingenuos- siguió gateando por el ducto hasta hallarse enfrente de una rejilla en la cual al otro lado se mostraba a unos soldados caminando mientras revisaban la zona. Tails fue más cuidadoso para no hacer ningún ruido con el metal.

Con éxito logro pasar la zona de los pasillos. Paro en seco al encontrarse con otra rejilla. Debía de revisar todas si quería hallar a sus amigos.

Entonces vio algo que lo dejo impactado. Era ese mismo espejo. El espejo oscuro si así se le podía llamar. Entonces algo descabellado se le cruzó por la mente al zorrito.

El iba a robar ese espejo.

 **Gracias por haberme sido pacientes. Es que me hallaba pensando como podría ser la continuación y así se me ocurrió. Bueno, me dejare de chorradas y sólo les diré, que esto aún no termina. Obviamente pues este muy visiblemente muestra que no es el final. ¡Hasta la próxima!.**


	16. Capitulo 16:Mi cárcel, tu cárcel

**_Recordatorio: No olviden que son horas atrás._**

 **Capítulo 16: Mi cárcel; tu cárcel.**

POV Nadie **_(De ahora en adelante NADIE narrara)_**

Todos se hallaban en esa celda que los aprisionaba. Parecía que todos estaban relajados.

?- ¡Sáquenme de aquí; porfavor!- con un puchero gritaba en el suelo un erizo azul que rodaba en el piso como un maniaco.

Bueno... casi todos.

Sonic- Yo no he hecho nada ¡Lo juro!-.

Los demás se hallaban lo más alejados posible. Las cadenas y el agua hirviendo les daba un límite.

Rouge valiente se levantó y se acercó al oji-esmeralda.

Rouge- ¡Cálmate de una vez erizo que pareces un bebe hay en el piso!- grito para nada calmada.

Este lo miro ofendido.

Sonic- Y que más da RATA ALADA- le devolvió la ofensa protegiendo su orgullo.

La gota que colmó el vaso. Recibió una cachetada en la mejilla dejando una marca roja. Sonic quedo tirado en el piso.

Sonic- Ah- se quejó mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

El erizo color avellana se abalanzó sobre la vampiresa empezando una pelea garra contra garra. Los demás veían esta escena espantados.

De repente se abrió una puerta dejando pasar a unos soldados GUN armados. Su líder de guardia se hallaba al frente. Rápido se dirigieron a separarlos de su posible ida al hospital.

Un soldado agarraba a Sonic y otro a la vampiresa. Sólo se oían sus insultos que se lanzaban a diestra y siniestra.

-Chupasangre-.

-Hipopótamo glotón-.

-Bruja mandona-.

-Pulga con patas-.

-Fea-.

-No, feo tú-.

-Si, tú-.

-No, tú-.

-Tú-.

-No, tú por ser un...

-¡Cállense de una vez que me desesperan!- les grito el que sujetaba a Sonic.

De repente con movimientos veloces Sonic y Rouge les encestaron un buen golpe a sus agresores separándose de inmediato de ellos. Con una patada giratoria, Rouge partió las cadenas de Sonic.

El líder de guardia saco su arma. O más bien dicho... aire.

Unos GRANDES signos de interrogación aparecieron en las cabezas de todo el grupo.

Sonic- Y a eso se le llama una buena distracción- Sonic se hallaba parado encima de un montón de pistolas y metralletas negras. Lo que daba miedo es que andaba sin ningún cuidado con la posibilidad de jalar un gatillo por accidente.

Sonic agarro una de las armas del montón.

Sonic- Todos al suelo- amenazaba mientras apuntaba al grupo de militares.

Todos ellos se agacharon aterrados por su vida.

Sonic- Muy bien; ahora liberen a mis amigos-.

Dudoso; uno de ellos saco de su bolsillo una llave dorada e hizo lo que pidió. Ya libres; los zoomorfos se empezaron a estirar y se dirigieron a la puerta. Todos salieron menos Sonic que seguía vigilando a la guardia de GUN por cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Sonic- Gracias por su importante cooperación. Esperamos volvernos a ver... nunca- y salió de allí tirando el arma. La puerta metálica se cerró tras haberse salido de ahí.

~Presenté~

No sabían como habían terminado siendo perseguidos por todos esos soldados, pero ahora no importaba. Lo principal en ese momento para todos ellos era escapar. Necesitaban salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Ya Roxana se había lastimado y Amy rezaba porque esto terminara pronto. Todo era un caos y lo único que podían hacer era correr.

Amy- Si tan sólo no te hubieras ido- decía a ningún punto fijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Flashback

Ya fuera de esa cárcel; Sonic se acercó a todos.

Sonic- Escuchen; no me voy a ir de aquí sin Tails; así que pondré Amy a cargo-.

Amy- ¿A-a mi?- dijo dudosa de la decisión del erizo oji-esmeralda.

Knuckles- Si, ¿por que ella y no yo?- pregunto irritado.

Sonic- Tengo fe de que Amy protegerá a todos. Y por supuesto, Knuckles, tengo una misión para ti- los ojos de Knuckles brillaron con estrellas.

Knuckles- ¿Que tipo de misión?- interesado, se acercó a Sonic.

Sonic- Vamos a rescatar a Tails- dijo decidido golpeando un puño con la palma de su mano.

Marcus- ¿Y yo?- antes de que Sonic respondiera Amy se le adelantó.

Amy- Tu te vienes con nosotros-.

Marcus- P-pero...-.

Amy- No te voy a dejar ir con personas tan irresponsables-.

Sonic/Knuckles- ¡Hey!-.

Sonic- Pero yo soy un héroe. He salvado millones de vidas-.

Knuckles- Y yo protejo la Master Emerald de billones de villanos- recibió una mirada de "¿Enserio?" de parte de Rouge.

Amy les ignoro por completo lo que provoco que los dos se pusieran rojos.

Sonic/Knuckles- ¡¿Porqué nos ignoras?!-.

Amy- Este es uno de los momento en los que me pregunto como me enamore de ti-.

Sonic- Mmm... ¿Por mi belleza?- puso una pose.

Amy- No lo arruines. Además, presiento que nos queda poco tiempo así que... ¡Váyanse de de una vez!-.

Sonic y Knuckles se miraron un segundo para luego salir corriendo apurados.

Amy- Tengan cuidado chicos- dijo por lo bajó antes de que ellos se perdiesen de vista.

?- ¡Hay están!- grito una sombra antes de alzar fuego.

Todo el grupo salió corriendo de ahí.

Fin Flashback

Amy- Espero que estés bien-.

Los seguían persiguiendo. Parecía no tener fin.

 **Lo se; me tarde. Lo se; mi cerebro quedo seco... ¡Pero lo que importa es que volví y con todo el paquete!. Tengo nuevas ideas en mente y creo saber cual va a ser el final de esta historia. Pero para eso pasara un buen rato. Pero para avisarles... esto tiene final ;)**


End file.
